Un agradable viaje a los recuerdos
by Keieiar
Summary: La historia nos traslada en la infancia de Rivaille y Hanji Zoe, el primero siendo primero un pobretón que con suerte de su padre en el comercio logró ser alguien en la postura social, no considerándolo los demás niños "ricachones". Mientras que Zoe es la hija del comandante de la Legión de Reconocimieto, conociéndose en la casona de ésta.


–Todos son jodidamente iguales, ¿Por qué me obligas a venir?

Repetía aquel pequeño de cabello azabache continuamente; Esas eran las palabras lanzadas hacia su propio silencio, uno que era mejor mantener de la misma manera todo el tiempo. ¿Pero por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¡Odiaba demasiado ir a las casonas de esos ricachones! Aunque ahora él "fuese" uno, no podía aguantar la actitud tan antipática de cada uno de los que conocía.

¿Cómo emprendió tanta aversión contra los acaudalados de los muros? Todo comenzó así:

–Yo tengo de los mejores ganados a mi cargo, unos caballos elegantes que costarían incluso todo el sueldo del año de un pobretón– Le dijo el primero de esos egocéntricos niños orgullosamente al conocerlo, siquiera se dignó a saludarlo como una persona normal y corriente, con criterios tan simples.

Él sólo se quedó con ganas de partirle la cara en ese instante, pero se había rehusado. ¿Qué se creía por decir cosas así? Por lo menos tenía el juicio de controlar sus acciones, claro a menos que éstas sean llevadas al límite. Ahí dejaría sacar toda su expresa rabia a su gusto, tenía razón suficiente si la situación la ameritaba... una muy potente.

No le gustaba que le criticaran y remendaran lo que él fue antes, eso sería de idiotas, y sí que le encantaba reprender idiotas, y si éste seguía recibiría la lección más memorable de su vida.

–Y dime… ¿tú tienes alguna adquisición tan importante? ¿Eres un hijo de un duque? ¿De un marqués? ¿¡Un noble?!– Le cuestionó emocionado el conversador extraño, al parecer quería indagar sobre su vida y qué enfoque social tenía dentro de todo ello.

–Yo soy el hijo de uno de los mayores comerciantes de Trost. – Le dijo el niño con tranquilidad, y aunque éste no demostrase en expresiones su contento, vaya que lo estaba.

Pero al parecer la reacción del ajeno con quién conversaba, no fue para nada una feliz, siquiera una de interés al completar su última palabra, más fue de disgusto y vergüenza ajena. –Hahahahaa. –Rió con ganas aquel muchacho. – –¿Me estás bromeando, no es verdad? –

Rivaille no comprendía sus palabras, ¿Por qué estaría bromeándole al contarle la profesión de su padre? –No, ¿por qué dices eso? – Alzó una ceja interrogativo, ¿qué le sucedía a ese necio niño frente de él?

–Qué posición más vergonzosa, un simple comerciante exitoso ¡Bah! Tonterías, no son más que pobretones con un poco más de dinero. –El niño no quitó la expresión agraciada y molestosa de su rostro, cosa que enfadó a Rivaille a extremos, además de sus palabras.

–Retira lo que dijiste, imbécil– Reclamó tomándole de su pañoleta fina de seda, elevándolo un poco del suelo. ¿Qué se le creía por tratarlo así? Ni que fuera la gran cosa el exótico acomodado.

–No lo retiraré, pobretón– Éste lo empujó, y en ese intervalo llegaron más chicos un poco más altos que el mismo Rivaille, con ganas de saber qué disputa se mostraba en ese momento.

–¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó el más alto de los tres, mirando a ambos chicos furiosos.

–Este pobretón me anda faltando el respeto, me quería golpear. –Expresó el emprendedor de la disputa, como si él tuviese toda la lógica de todo esto.

–Te enseñaremos a no faltarle el respeto a los de mayor posición social, rata de alcantarilla. –Los tres hicieron sonar sus nudillos, mientras el otro se escondía detrás de ellos con una expresión totalmente burlesca.

–¿Tú y cuántos más, marica delicada? ¿Qué acaso tus regordetes amigos me harán daño? No me hagas reír – Rivaille se mostró amenazante, es más, en ningún momento dejó de parecerlo.

–Hahaha, miren al pequeñín del mundo de los sucios… se quiere insinuarse, ¡Démosle una golpiza! –Enfrentó el otro saltándosele encima.

La pelea comenzó a ser desigual, el niño Rivaille podía con cada uno de ellos pero se la adiestraron para golpearle en grupo, y así dejar la situación peor al ojigris que terminó triunfante, pero demasiado herido y con varias amenazas de sus contrincantes que escaparon cobardemente.

Se levantó costosamente, dirigiéndose a casa… prometiéndose que no volvería a hablar con ninguno de esos presumidos de la clase alta; y si no le querían aceptar cosa de ellos; pero no perdería el tiempo dándole atención a descerebrados. No obstante y para colocar su decisión aún más fácil y sin preámbulos, siempre prefirió estar ajeno a cada estúpido que se le acercara. –Me las pagarán esos idiotas… juro que me las pagarán– Renombró en su mente, no le gustaba que se refiriesen a él así ni mucho menos como alguien que no tenía criterio de poder tener una buena vida.

Para ser típico, sus padres le remendaron cuando llegó a casa le explicaron que debía de ser más sociable desde ahora, ¿Pero cómo lo haría si ellos mismos no se le permitían? Ni loco haría un intento, le desagradaba esa gente tan imbécil… sin poder tener su mente abierta, le repugnaba y le antipatizaba.

Pero para hacerles quedar conforme a sus familiares, y así no le dieran más molestias mintió diciendo que lo intentaría, cosa que su padre no dudó en aprovechar la situación.

–Mañana iré a la casa de un importante amigo mío a completar un negocio con él, allí podrías conversar con el único hijo de la familia, ¿o creo que era hija? Como sea pequeño, créeme que son muy simpáticos. –

– ¡Genial! –Refunfuñó en su mente de un modo sarcástico, aguantándoselo para no expresarlo en mala gana, ya entonces tendría otro altercado con una niña que de seguro ya le habrán dado el chisme de quién era él después de todo, los altos rangos sociales según tenía entendido… eran demasiado entrometidos, otro punto más que daría a cuentas si es que sucedían más cosas que le dejaran desganado…

Una última oportunidad y ya.

Se repitió anoche y después de las palabras recientemente dichas para sus interiores. E ahí se encontraba… en el dichoso carruaje de su familia indiferente, de mala gana y con las más desinteresadas ganas de conocer al único sucesor de una familia tan importante.

Una que tenía una jodida lujosa casa, ¡Perfecto! Le daba indicio de que el niño o la niña fuese peor de egocéntrica que los demás, eso ya le irritó por completo y no dudó en expresarlo con muecas e un ceño completamente fruncido.

Para cuando ya llegaron a la bajada principal, les esperaba un extenso jardín custodiado por la policía militar... ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Qué acaso el habitante de la casa era un miembro honorífico de la mayor fuerza policiaca dentro de los muros? Y su pregunta fue respondida por una cosa dicha de su padre.

–El que se aloja en esta casa es el comandante de la legión de Reconocimiento, y en cierta parte, tiene familiares muy importantes en la Policía militar… así que no hay que formar mucho problema Rivaille, ¿está claro? –

Como si su pariente conociera cada uno de sus pensamientos ante sus irritaciones e comprendiera a la perfección cada minúscula observación e hipótesis en su mente, asintió con la cabeza ante su dicha pronunciada.

Se adentró al lugar cada vez más impresionado por la calidad y elegancia, más aún por la exuberante limpieza que le acomodaba en cierto modo. Todo bien ordenado, perfumado, e ambientado a una casa perfecta para un millonario afortunado de buena vida, cosa que al pequeño europeo le reconfortó para poder mostrar una expresión más serena y tranquila, incluso dejando de lado toda la estúpida experiencia anteriormente pasada.

Se dedicó a explorar tan sólo con sus pupilas el lugar, como si fuera un turista interesado en recorrer cada centímetro de la ordenada vivienda sin necesidad de movimientos innecesarios e imprudentes. Se fijó en la buena seguridad y la atención cortés que le ofrecía a sus visitantes, posiblemente sería una buena visita.

Pero al parecer, sus planes fueron dados hacia abajo con los reyes de Roma interrumpiendo su dichosa inspección.

Tenían que estar esos idiotas ahí, riendo ruidosamente como los estúpidos que eran. ¿Qué acaso no tenían criterio alguno que estaban en un lugar que requería educación? Vaya qué improductivos eran, y eso que se hacían creer la gran cosa del lugar.

Su padre le avisó que iría en conjunto con dos tenientes para ir donde el Comandante, dejándole solo con esos oxigenados demonios en miniatura.

–Miren qué tenemos aquí… –Expresó el mayor de ellos, el primero en pensar la golpiza el día anterior.

–El pobretón, ¿a qué vienes? ¿A limosnear? Vaya qué bajo caes, devuélvete al campo para vender tus inmundos productos. –El segundo se manifestó, era el gordo gemelo del tercero que no dio comentario al respecto pero parecía burlesco. Vaya novedad.

–Deja esta mansión ahora mismo, impuro de la nobleza. –Los cuatro presentes rieron de una manera sonora, provocando una indiferencia demostrable en Rivaille. Estaba claro que no le daría atención a los cerditos, al culo respingado y al enano cobarde.

– ¿Qué no nos escuchaste? ¡Vete sucia rata de alcantarilla! –Empujó el mayor de ambos, provocando que el joven de cabello oscuro le doblara la mano con un simple movimiento que requería un buen reflejo; siguiendo su camino muy a gusto en seguir su propósito de recorrer el lugar. El otro no lo tomó conforme ni sus seguidores mentecatos que no dudaron en reincorporarse y aferrarse para golpearles por la espalda, cosa que no lograron con éxito.

– ¡Alto ustedes! –

Una femenina y dulce voz se asomó por la amplia habitación, corriendo con mucha prisa donde los presentes. La sorpresa hizo que cada uno detuviese lo que hacían, quedando todos los niños a punto de golpearse pausados en una postura que poco a poco fue obtenida como normal, ¿la razón? Todos miraban a esa angelical chica acercarse, una castaña de estatura promedio a la de los chicos presentes, con un vestido de seda color blanco lirio con bordado de flores doradas, de seguro con esos hilos a base del mismo oro. Parecía ser fabricada por los mismos ángeles el dichoso vestido, y ella misma emitía aura angelical; Esa niña de ojos cafés que le quitaban el sueño a cualquiera se hacía vigente entre todos. Los primeros cuatro quedaron con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver tan magnífica jovencita pasar frente sus ojos, exceptuando al joven pelinegro que sólo le quedó mirando, embelesado por su auténtica belleza.

–¿¡Qué le hacían al pobre!? ¡Son unos brutos! –Dijo mirando al mismísimo Rivaille que parecía petrificado, no hacía algún movimiento de su rostro que indujera que estaba realmente vivo… ¿pero cuándo lo estuvo?

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hiciste algún daño? – Preguntó efusivamente la ojicobre, con su mirada y la de los otros presentes, con la diferencia de que una substancialmente era acogedora, la otra celosa.

– ¡Ya váyanse! Déjenme con el chico, yo hablo con él si es que pasó algo. –Imploró como dulce y agresivo a la vez, una combinación que raramente era dada con elegancia como lo pronunciaba ella.

Los ricachones indignados se retiraron, aunque sin duda alguna los encontraría por los rumbos de la mansión, o quizá en otras partes alternas de las calles, pero cada pensamiento fue derrotado por la imagen cándida frente suyo.

– ¿Te duele algo? –Repitió asustada el mismo concepto anterior, sólo que de manera diferente. Tomó finamente su mano con la propia, en un intento de querer llevarlo en sí.

Ese simple tacto bajo prenda le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago y en la espina dorsal.

–No. –Respondió fríamente como era de esperar, no obstante sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho.

–¿Cómo sucedió todo? ¿Qué acaso esos abusones te dijeron algo… provocador e injusto?– Expresó dolidamente la delicada niña, para luego recorrerle de la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Rivaille sintió como sus sentidos se paralizaban con tan bellos ojos siendo testigos de varios daños en su cuerpo, después de todo aún eran visibles las heridas del día anterior sin poder ocultarlo por más que pudiese. –No es de mucha relevancia lo que me dijeron, pero sí que son unos estúpidos… no saben nada. –Suspiró finalmente de manera inexpresiva, ¿qué ganaría con decirle que era hijo de un simple mercader exitoso como le llamaban? ¿Más insultos? Sin embargo esa muchacha no pareciese ser de malas intenciones en ofender a alguien.

–Entiendo – Dijo finalmente la joven desconocida, alentándose para seguir más amenamente a la conversación. –¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –Se notaba que quería descubrir al misterioso niño de la mansión, y no dudó en darle el gusto de una primera conocida en ambos.

–Prefiero que me digas Rivaille, sólo eso. –Expresó dignamente, viendo atento a la chica que aún le miraba enternecida. – ¿El tuyo cuál es? –

–¡Entonces tú eres el chico que todos decían! –Pronunció la menor, sonriendo alegremente al contrario de todos los que habían escuchado su nombre. Más bien, fue una expresión de gusto según el análisis a simple vista de Rivaille –Un gusto conocerte, yo soy Hanji, Hanji Zoe… –

¿Hanji… Zoe? – Estaba seguro que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, era muy célebre entre toda la gente, y para su lamento las razones no las recordaba muy bien, hasta que la palabra 'Comandante' cruzó su cabeza' –¿Eres la—

–Hija del comandante de la legión de Reconocimiento? Sí. –Completó Hanji con su aparente inocencia y conocimiento del tema. –Aunque realmente preferiría que no te refirieras a mí como alguien superior, no lo soy ¿está bien?– Zoe expresó un poco de tristeza en su mirada al hacerle esa petición, pero el pequeño no dudó en asentir sin mucho rodeo.

–Tú me llamarás Rivaille, yo te llamaré eh… Hanji. ¿Te parece? –

–¡Perfecto! –Dijo enunciante la europea. –Ahora cuéntame más de ti, dicen un montón de cosas por los lares en los muros, pero prefiero preguntártelo como corresponde; sin chismes falsos y molestosos como la gente inventa. –Cortésmente la tranquila ojimiel habló con esa sutileza clara de alguien con clase.

–No hay mucho qué contar, sólo soy… el hijo de un mercader que tuvo éxito en sus ventas. –Indicó sin tanta emoción por las nefastas reacciones de los ricos contra su familia durante el último tiempo, aunque la indolencia y el dolor permanecían vigentes en un exacto balance.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo irrelevante? Salir de una pobreza sin valoración por la escrupulosa nobleza es algo fascinante, incluso se podría decir un logro que no todos lo hacen. Deberías de estar orgulloso de tu padre, y su gran esfuerzo por querer encajar en esta penumbrosa y machista sociedad. –Hanji lo enunció con mucho orgullo, cómo una medalla en el pecho, halagando el mismo producto de tanto esfuerzo que era.

Un impresionado francés se mostró en ese instante, ¿en serio se lo creería? Primera vez que oía tan buen formulado y emprendido comentario de alguien con su edad, además de las palabras tan exactas que él encontraba para su situación y los dichos por la gente, lo que provocó una minúscula sonrisa en esos labios que siempre habían sido los menos expresivos de todos. – Creo que me quitaste las palabras de la boca. –


End file.
